


【潤弘】Crabs 番外【A to the Z 系列】

by kuratan_1582



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: 全年齡向
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong





	【潤弘】Crabs 番外【A to the Z 系列】

「弘中哥。」  
「請進。」

丁潤浩開門時，金弘中戴著全罩式耳機，視線聚焦在桌上的筆記型電腦，直到丁潤浩從背後搭上他的肩，他才回過頭。「是你啊。幹嘛敲門？」他拿下耳機。「這裡不就是你的房間嗎？」  
「我不能打擾到哥啊。」丁潤浩看到他的電腦螢幕。「你還在看巨螯蟹的資料嗎？」  
「嗯。」金弘中站起來，把備份用的紙本資料從背包裡拿出來；丁潤浩看著他認真翻閱的樣子，不禁笑出來。「怎麼了？」金弘中疑惑地抬頭。  
「明早就要出發了，現在還是好好放鬆吧。」丁潤浩接過他手上的資料，坐上椅子，然後看向金弘中，拍拍自己的大腿；金弘中擺出不解的樣子，但在丁潤浩殷切的眼神映照下，沒過幾秒，他便放棄演戲，順從地往丁潤浩大腿上坐下。

丁潤浩抱著他，幫他調整了足夠舒適的位置，把資料攤開在桌面上，兩人一起看著紙上模糊的照片。  
「雖然有罹難現場的照片，但至今沒有人拍到變種巨螯蟹的樣子，就連屍體照片都沒有。」金弘中摸摸嘴唇。「一切還缺乏根據，但我猜它們仍然使用螯攻擊，需要注意這一點。」  
「我們從來沒有遇過這種狀況，對吧？」丁潤浩的手指點在那些整齊擺放的頭顱上。「你覺得甲殼類動物真的有辦法做到這種事嗎？」  
「我不是動物行為專家，我只是個盜獵者。」金弘中笑著說。  
「但你是個喜歡動物的盜獵者。」  
「是嗎？」金弘中說。「我認為這些生物其實遠遠超過我們的知識。那些變種……就像是要打破自然界的規則，替自己開創新的世界。」

丁潤浩把下巴靠在金弘中頭頂上，那輕微搔癢的感覺似乎碰觸到了心臟，金弘中吞了吞口水，將桌上的資料翻到隨便一頁。「變種巨螯蟹的棲息地不只一個，不過我們要去的點還沒有人拍過照，我想選擇這裡能避免遇到同行。」  
「哥，你會害怕嗎？」  
「……要說害怕，不覺得有點荒唐嗎？」金弘中稍稍仰頭，他看到丁潤浩飄逸柔軟的瀏海。「犀牛在還沒變種前就是攻擊性強的動物，我們還是輕鬆解決掉了，這次不過就是拿來吃的螃蟹……。」  
「那麼，你覺得興奮嗎？」

丁潤浩問了出格的問題，但金弘中知道自己無法反駁。兩人不再說話，金弘中盯著照片，但比起巨螯蟹，此時他的心裡已被丁潤浩放在自己腰上的手、還有他近在耳邊的平穩呼吸給取代；丁潤浩的身體往前靠了一些，讓金弘中的胸口更靠近桌子了，他發現丁潤浩似乎埋在自己的肩膀上，用體溫染濕金弘中的思緒——太近了。在這載浮載沉的小船上，支撐不了如此危險的距離。

「潤浩啊。」  
「嗯？」丁潤浩低沉的聲音滲進耳膜，金弘中往內縮了一點，拙劣地掩飾自己的慌亂。  
「我……我想人類一直在重蹈覆轍。」金弘中小聲地說。「我們一旦發現智商高的動物，第一個念頭就是控制牠們，讓牠們為自己服務。」  
「雖然身為盜獵者，似乎沒有資格譴責這種行為。」  
丁潤浩側頭看向金弘中。「哥不會犯這種錯，對吧？」  
「……或許吧。」金弘中的聲音帶著不太確定的顫抖。是海浪的錯，他心想。「我只是……只是很好奇。」  
「我知道。」丁潤浩輕笑出聲，他拿起桌上金弘中的牛仔布筆袋，上頭充滿金弘中自己繪製的設計。「哥只要喜歡上什麼事情，就會執著到底。在成為盜獵者之前就一直是這樣。」  
「所以你不該總是跟著我的。盜獵也是。」金弘中含糊不清地說。  
「只要跟著哥走，我就覺得是對的路。」  
「那你被關進大牢時可不能哭。」  
「我會問問監獄能不能把你跟我關在一起的。」丁潤浩開玩笑道，卻在說出口後意識到懸崖的高度，他趕緊鬆開放在金弘中身上的手。「早點睡吧，哥。」  
「嗯、你也是。」金弘中趁著丁潤浩放手的瞬間，自然而然地從他腿上滑下來，但他看著身旁簡陋的床鋪，背對著丁潤浩。「……一起睡嗎？」  
丁潤浩正要開口時，船身輕微晃動了下，他們同時往門外看。「……我記得隔壁房是友榮他們吧。」金弘中尷尬地咳了咳。「真是的，一群臭小子。」  
「不，是海水的關係吧。」丁潤浩笑著替他們緩頰。「哥先睡吧，我來關燈。」「好。」

金弘中裹著棉被，待視線暗了下來，他身旁的位置窸窸窣窣地多了一個人，在寒冷的海上格外溫熱；他們順其自然地，又若無其事地分享同一條棉被，努力卻不露痕跡地計算著肌膚相親的面積。——這算哪門子放鬆？金弘中想。他確實害怕。

他深怕自己再怎麼執著地深掘，也走不出丁潤浩為他打造的世界。


End file.
